Ember
by IloveJesus7390
Summary: A girl was stolen from her home at a young age. She was brought into a shadow world and had served the demon Roko for ten years. When all goes from bad to worse will she be able to come back to the world? or will she be lost forever? ... please read!12-16
1. The Yoko Attack!

Introducing my first yu yu hakusho fanfiction!

I will post the second chapter when one review is submitted.

**Chapter 1**

Amber scurried through the endless corridors of Roko's home. Roko was a rich man, in fact on of the richest in the city. He valued himself above all others and was a mysterious man. He wasn't a fat one that lugged around demanding preposterous things to be done for him. Roko was a demon. He ran the city with fear and with forcefulness. Everyone liked him except her.

In fact Amber was the only nigen there. Amber was a girl of 14 years of age. Long black tresses hung down almost to her waist flowing freely. Her eyes were a deep blue and her lips full. She was quite strong from working for him 4 years. But she was overworked and never rewarded, unless you call caring for Roko's pets a reward. It was a frightening job and she hated it more than her usual chores.

There was a giant serphant with black eyes, so black that it felt to one when they gazed at them that nothing would be right again. It was like a void of endless blackness. Also, the serphant tried to take a bite of her every time she tried to feed it. The other creature or creatures were dark pixies. They were also incredibly annoying creatures and had very sharp fangs. If one got too close they would sink their teeth into your arm almost like a vampire demon. It was a lonely horrible life she lived everyday.

Every morning she got up before dawn, made the morning meal and tended to Roko. She also had the job of avoiding other demons which lurked in the darkness. Roko's orders were that they leave her alone and he had made a point about that. One had tried to kill her once and he killed him publicly. All they could do was shout horrible words at her like vile nigen. She had gotten to a point where she was able to block it out but was still bothered. Amber's room was plain but had a pretty comfy bed and her few possessions were hidden under a floor board. Though she may have had a half descent bed she was miserable.

(Dark story eh?)

"Ember!" a voice echoed through the building.

Her ears perked up and she ran towards the voice. She dashed through the hallways and stopped at his doorway.

"Yes master?"

Roko turned and she saw his eyes flicker in anger. He slowly walked toward her and started to circle. "Do you know what I have heard?"

Amber didn't answer because he always answered his own questions.

"Another demon has informed me," he said slowly emphasizing the words, "that you have been sneaking out." He spat saying the last word.

"I would never," retorted Amber a tad bit too fast.

"I can see it in your eyes; you can hide nothing, from me Ember."

Amber gulped and he had her by the neck of her shirt in a flash. She was suspended about five feet into the air. He snarled and threw her to the ground. She braced herself for a beating but none came. Cracking an eye open, she peered up a hope. (Mean guy eh?)

"Oh, you will get beaten, but not now, later," and he dismissed her like that. She was thoroughly shaken as she walked down the corridor to her room. Amber had finished all her chores and sat on her bed lying on her back. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind wandering off to the fantasy world only she could escape to. Her breathing soon became steady and she had drifted off.

She was walking under the stars in an open field of lush grass. Every blade swayed back and forth making the field look like a sea rippling. A strange thing was that she never made a footprint. It was like she was walking on air just inches of the ground. Then she looked up. On a tall hill she could see what looked like fox ears. Having an interest she walked over and climbed to the top of the hill. Then without warning the ground collapsed under her feet and she was falling.

With that feeling like she was falling she sat up so quickly she almost jumped off the bed. She felt her brow and a coat of cold sweat covered it. She wiped off her brow and looked around. It was still day time and Amber breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be terribly missed. Getting up and walking to the door she strode out. Judging by the moon it was an hour from mid-day meal. (It was always night there but the moon wasn't out during the night.)She hurried to the kitchens and had a meal prepared in about thirty minutes. That was good timing judging she needed about thirty more minutes for it to cool enough to eat. She leaned against the counter and remembered what life used to be before she was rudely shanghaied from her own home. She was sure her skin tone had paled quite a bit and wasn't sure she could be out under the sun again, or at least not without wearing a protective color.

It was a good thing there was lights in the houses or she would become a demon by staying in the dark too long she had thought. A single tear rolled down her check and she checked the sky. It was noon! She hurriedly took the meal and walked through the doors in a sophisticated matter to please him or not to anger him. As she approached the table though she noticed one thing missing and stopped abruptly. Roko was not at the table. When he did not attend any meal she knew he was out doing "business" with other demons. She turned back and walked into the kitchen placing the meal tray in the heater so it would be ready to get if he showed up late.

Amber walked out and sat on an open window ledge starring, mind again wandering off. Loud voices interrupted her thoughts and she listened intently.

"Roko, they are planning a raid I tell you!" a worried voice cried. "If we don't send defenses they will wipe out the whole city!"

"I am well aware of the danger we are in, you don't need to repeat yourself," he growled.

"I for one think we should try to evacuate," another voice said.

"The whole city?" one cried.

"All the demons" he said.

"How much time do we have?"

"About-"

But the man was cut off as Roko probably had silenced him. She gulped and hurried back to her room. Sitting on her bed she thought.

::What were they talking about? Who was attacking and is he just going to leave me here?:: she thought in horror.

As she sat there the attack began. A dozen or more kitsune attacked everyone in sight. They attacked ruthlessly leaving no one alive. They reached the town square and were greeted by Roko.

"Gentlemen, can't we have a chat?" he asked.

The kitsune growled and spoke. "We have no time for this worthless nigen"

"I am no nigen, to you I am master," he said boldly.

"A fight it is," growled the kitsune disappearing and speeding towards the man. In a flash he disappeared into the darkness. Roko came down above the kitsune and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. He did a flip and landed sliding on his knees. With a cry of rage he raised the plants from the ground and shot them at Roko. His eyes widened as he had no idea of the power to control earth. He was held down by the numerous vines and the kitsune leered at him. "Goodbye worthless demon"

He cut him down and they spread through the rest of the town destroying leaving no life in their wake. Amber saw the destruction and covered her eyes in horror. They would come here; she knew it and she would be killed ruthlessly, without a second thought. Amber shed back into a corner on the concealed side of the bed. She hugged her knees to her chest and waited for the worst. The door to the main hall was heard being broken down and the pitter patter of feet echoed in her ears. Doors burst open through the hallways and she closed her eyes.

A hand gripped her shoulder so suddenly she flinched and another palm covered her mouth pulling her back into the wall. It was actually a black portal. Darkness surrounded her and she was engulfed.

* * *

Note – Roko is pronounced-

Ro (ro like road) ko (ko like coke)

( So it is Roko. )

Next chapter is coming soon. Please review.

Your fellow author,

IloveJesus7390


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 2**

The next moment it felt as though Amber was being thrown out of the seat of a speeding vehicle. She rolled onto the ground and hit the base of a huge plant. Looking back she found it was a tree. She gazed in awe not having seen one in four years. It was beautiful. It was still night out and she looked in front of her. Roko stood a smirk plastered on his face. Amber stuttered.

"I, s, saw you fall!"

"I have tricks that not even the strongest demon would no, hidden up my sleeves my dear Ember."

Amber puzzled.

_Why is he acting so nicely toward me?_

"I will ask you now a question. Do you know why I kidnapped you four years ago?" Roko asked.

Amber shook her head eyes facing toward the ground. Roko reached out and cupped her chin, making her face him. "You were different from those pathetic nigens. You had powers beyond a demons imagination. You've grown so much and so loyal since-"

"I don't have powers," she spat.

Roko snarled and slapped her. "It seems you haven't taken upon manners."

Amber brought her hand to her cheek and stood in shock. Sure she had been hit but it was a shock to think she, of all people had powers. Was he lying?

"Yes, you have powers, hidden inside. You must wonder why I inform you of this lest you rise against me for instance. Even if you did gain the powers I could easily overpower you. I can control you, and I demand of you to participate in the destruction, of the ones who call themselves spirit detectives. If you destroy them you will gain your freedom and a powerful ally."

A spark of hope hit her and she inwardly grinned. But fear also settled deep inside her mind. She was almost positive she had no "powers." Amber felt anger replace fear at that moment. She hated all demons, even Roko. Yet, she would be pummeled or worse if she went against him.

"Are they demons?"

Roko cocked his head. "Yes," he said.

"How will I find them?"

"Use your brain my dear Ember!"

"Please don't call me-"

She was cut off by another slap and stopped.

"Now, now, there will be no more bickering; your name is Ember, not Amber. Must I repeat myself?"

"No," Ember said quickly.

"Good girl, now go."

"But what if-"

She stopped because in a flash he was gone. "I need help," she finished. Then from out of nowhere she was hit bodily with a great wave of pain. Ember could feel the energy coursing through her body and fell into a dark abyss.

The first thought that came to her mind was:

_Where am I?_

Blinking she sat up and rubbed her temple. Tall trees stood all around her, shading her eyes from the sunlight. She hadn't seen sunlight in ages and even the shaded light burned her eyes. Taking a long time she made her eyes used to the light and was fine even in the direct sunlight. She took in the beauty of the forest slowly and looked around, a small smile on her face. Ember smiled even wider, not having even smiled in at least a year. Well she had inwardly but not openly. Ember was back in her home world and now she had a job to do. She was going to fight for her freedom and destroy these demons. She was going to strive in a world of peace once more. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks and she wiped her face with an old sleeve.

Ember traveled all day and explored hoping to find civilization. A weird feeling coursed through her body and she looked at her palms. They were glowing bright blue! She stopped befuddled and amazed. The powers, the ones Roko had told her about, they were true! She stopped and tried to gather energy in her palm. And before her eye there was a small power ball of blue fire. It blazed lighting the area but she was not blinded. The bright blue light somehow comforted her. She gazed in awe and it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. She felt light headed and leaned against a tree. Feeling better a few minutes later Ember walked on.

A tall hill rose in front of her and she trekked her way to top slipping few times. At the top she gasped. She was standing over a huge city. It expanded beyond her vision or was covered with a thick layer of fog. She felt energized suddenly and slid down the hill doing a flip at the bottom and landing. She puzzled at her new ability to flip but shrugged it off. Continuing Ember walked into the city. All around her nigens thrived without a real worry in the world. Kids weaved to a fro through the crowds and she was given not a glance. Either that or she saw no one watching her. It wasn't too friendly but it wasn't dangerous roaming the streets.

Ember turned and walked down another street. She saw a school looking building ahead and took another turn into an alleyway. Humming to herself a song she once knew comforted her and she didn't notice the two come up behind her. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.

"Hm?"

It was two strong looking guys. "You are in our alley and we bet, you of all people no what happens when you trespass."

"I wasn't trespassing! I was taking a shortcut!"

One of the boys rolled up his sleeve. "How do you want to go down?"

One gripped her shoulder and held up a fist. She tugged trying to get away panic rising. "Please, I will leave, I won't come back, I promise!"

He raised his eyebrows and proceeded to punch her. She cried out and strangely enough he did the same. He released his grip and stumbled back terrified. Ember looked down terrified and found her arm glowing blue. It was cool to the touch but the boys hand seemed burned severely. Turning on heels she ran out of the alley and emerged onto the grounds of the school she had seen. She didn't stop until she reached the other side of the school. Leaning against a tree she watched students eye her nervously and some sitting around the trees hadn't noticed her at all. They were too into their work to care about an adolescent. A small breeze ruffled her hair and she sunk down against the base of the tree. What had happened back there? She had stricken out of fear and defense. It wasn't really planned. She had no idea she could protect herself like that and meant no harm even though they meant to instill harm upon her.

A loud voice reached her ears and she cringed. Usually whenever she heard a raised voice she was in trouble. Ember had to remind herself though that she was not in the horrid place in that other dimension.

"Did you hear? I can't go do that right now!" cried a boy in green to his wrist. A boy dressed in blue was scowling into a screen and poked at it. "I don't see him Yurimeshi, I still don't have my," he lowered his voice and she didn't hear a few mumbled words, "back yet."

"He wants me to meet him in the forest; we better go and get Suichi."

He turned to walk back but he saw Ember sitting at the base of the tree. In a flash the boy was in front of her. "I have never seen you here, are you new? I can help you around come on!" he said dragging her up. She cringed not wanting to burn the nigen.

"Wait!" she said.

"Stupid me! I forgot to introduce myself, I am Kuzuma Kuabara."

"Kuabara!" cried a voice angrily.

They both peered over and found the boy in green named Yuske standing, arms crossed over his chest. He walked over and pulled Kuabara off giving a small smile. He extended a hand, "I am Yuske Yurimeshi, who are you?"

"Am-" ,she was about to say Amber but something inside her told her not to.

"I am Ember."

"Nice to meet you, sorry about my friend here, he has a bit of a problem." Yuske finished at a whisper.

"Hey! I heard that!" cried Kuabara angrily.

Ember brushed a lock of hair out of her face and looked nervously around.

"Are you new here?" asked Yuske.

"Yeah, you could say that," said Ember nervously eying the ground.

"Ok well come on, let us show you around!" he said.

Before Ember knew it she was given a tour of the whole school. As they passed others she was given odd looks. Finally they came to a classroom from which inside they heard a lot of female voices. Kuabara wrenched the door open. A group of girls sat in the back conversing quietly but loud enough for the boy in the front row to hear. A boy was seated in the front row and he was starring intently at his books. He had long red hair and looked up as they came in as did the other girls. The group gathered their books and walked out the room bidding good bye to the boy. Yuske led her up to the desk and the boy stood up.

"Suichi this is Ember, she is new here," Yuske said.

The boy smiled and she caught a glimpse of his deep green eyes. He extended a hand which she reached out and shook. "I am Suichi Minamino as I am sure you now no."

Suichi picked up his books and they walked out onto the grounds. "So Ember," Kuabara said, "Where do you live?"

Ember gulped. "I don't want to talk about it please."

A silence drifted over them and they came to the edge of the grounds. "Well, I am afraid we must go," Suichi said.

"Ok, well good bye then," she said turning around.

A warm hand was placed upon her shoulder. She turned and found Suichi. "Would you like to possibly come to my house tomorrow for a visit? We could all come and you can meet some other students that go here."

Ember blushed. "That'd be great," she said smiling.

Suichi handed her a piece of paper with a house number on it. Ember tucked it in her pocket and bid them goodbye. It felt so good to have friends again. That night she spent the night in a local pub. She had fallen asleep in a booth and awoke with an uneasy feeling. Opening her eyes she looked up. There sat Roko. He smiled at her and uneasiness stirred deep inside of her.

"How did you get here?" she mumbled.

He laughed. "I am the one and only, I can do anything."

Ember inwardly rolled her eyes. "So am I going to live on the streets?"

"It is not my concern; my only priority is killing the spirit detectives."

"Ok, why are you here?"

"To check up on you my dear, why else?"

She sighed and laid her head down once more, drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ShadowInDakrness** - Thank you for my first review! I am catholic, but yes thank you again.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

I will post the next soon.

One more day of Finals......

Please review and have a great day!

Your fellow author

IloveJesus7390


	3. The Detectives Revealed

**Chapter Three**

The next time she woke up she was outside in a tree. It looked like she was in a park and the sun was slowly rising. Ember jumped down and stretched running her fingertips through her hair getting the tangles out. She grimaced knowing that Roko had moved her outside. Was he trying to protect her or was he messing with her mind. She spent the day walking through the city and walked onto the grounds at the end of the day. Growing bored of waiting she decided to walk through the building again to see how much she had remembered of the tour. She eventually found the corridor Suichi was in and took a deep breath. She was about to turn the knob but she heard voices. Pressing her ear against the door she listened, though she didn't want to be eavesdropping.

"Come on Hiei you can come and at least meet her," said Suichi. Ember could tell by the voice.

"I don't have time to dawdle meeting an adolescent nigen Kurama," snapped another male voice.

Ember heard someone sigh and a shuffle of books and feet. She quietly sprinted into a girl's bathroom and waited for them to pass out of the building. After waiting ten minutes they had long gone and she stepped out the bathroom door.

_That was too close, and who is Kurama? I swear that voice belonged to Suichi!_

Returning to the city streets Ember followed the directions on the slip of paper Suichi had given her. It was easy enough and she ended up in front of a beautiful house. She was about to knock but the door opened and Suichi's face appeared. "Oh, hey Suichi," Ember said smiling.

"Welcome, come on in, you are early!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you, if you want me to leave I can."

"No! It is fine, don't worry Ember; make yourself at home."

Ember sat down on a couch and looked around. Suichi's home was really beautiful and she felt loved to just be invited in. An hour later Yuske and Kuabara had arrived, including a girl named Keiko and another boy named Hiei. They were talking for about another hour and Keiko asked a question.

"So Ember where do come from?"

"Um," Ember said thinking quickly, "I am not sure, I was adopted 2 times so far."

It wasn't totally a lie. She had been born to a real family but was kidnapped by Roko. So if she wanted to call him "family" it would have to work. She looked up and saw the boy named Hiei starring at her intently. His eyes were bent slightly and he almost was glaring at her.

"What?" she asked, unable to discover why such a hostile glance was aimed at her. "Are you ok?"

"Hn," he growled and turned away.

Suichi broke the silence. "You'll have to forgive Hiei he isn't a people person."

"Oh that's fine," said Ember giving him one last look.

You will be revealed a voice said in her mind.

Ember did the best to hide a confused look on her face and before she knew it they were outside playing soccer.

"You're great at this game Ember!" Kuabara said as she carried the ball around him and shot another goal. Yuske gave a thumb's up and she smiled.

"I've never even played this before either, this is fun, soccer you call it?"

"Yeah," Yuske said.

"Suichi and Hiei get out here and play!" cried Kuabara.

Ember bounced the ball off her knee and then her foot, finally catching it. A satisfied smile was placed on her face. She hadn't had this much fun since she had lived in her real home. She no longer knew the location of it, but didn't bother to think of that right that moment and spoil the fun. Suichi emerged from the house and looked around smiling.

"Whose team do I get to be on?"

"Be on our team!" cried Kuabara.

Ember smiled and waited as he got into place. Ember placed the ball and started bouncing it foot to foot. Kuabara raced foreword and she dodged heading towards the goal. Next Kurama stood defense and she paced it to Keiko on the opposite side of the field. Kurama hurried over but Keiko kicked it back. Ember caught it in the inside of her foot and dribbled it up to the goal. A powerful kick sent it in and Ember smiled.

"We won two against three Keiko!" Ember cried happily.

Hiei who was watching the game from a nearby tree grimaced. He needed to speak to Kurama about what he had read in her worthless mind. Her black hair flew as she ran down the field and once more scored another goal. Ember then looked up at Hiei. He gave a look of surprise as he heard her call him over. Jumping down he disappeared in a flash and Ember gave a small gasp.

"Where'd he go?"

She turned around and the others were starring at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Why don't we go inside for a break?" Suichi inquired.

"Oook," Ember said under her breath.

Ember sat once more on the couch inside and she propped her chin on her hands deep in thought. She thought of why Hiei looked surprised and how he disappeared. A hand was placed on her shoulder then suddenly and someone yelped. It was Kuabara and she starred at her shoulder in horror. It glowed a deep blue underneath her sleeve. She quickly put her hand on her shoulder and stood up.

"Um, I have to go, I will see you guys later," said Ember quickly hurrying out the door.

She ran down the street at a dead sprint and didn't stop until she reached the park. Jumping up in a well concealed tree she wept. Why did this have to happen? Her friends would probably shun her now. A dark shape appeared in front of her and she let out a small gasp. It was Roko.

"They hate you Ember, I saw it with my own eyes. When you left they planned to come after you and capture you."

"But why?" she sobbed.

"You are different from them. It isn't put any simpler. You are an outcast."

"You made me one," Ember growled.

"No, I took you away from the horrible nigens you called your family. I took you in to my own household and gave you food and shelter."

Ember puzzled once more. He had kidnapped her from her house. She barely remembered her family though. But a scar across her arm proved that something must have happened. But was that Roko that did that or was it her family? Her head ached from all the confusion and thinking and she found Roko gone. Summoning the strength she made a blue energy ball out of anger. She now hated Roko even more but was willing to give the nigens a chance. If what Roko said was true she would hate all nigens. They could be just befriending her to gain her trust and then turn around and hurt her. Sighing she let the energy ball back into her palm and sat looking at the sky. Evening was quickly approaching and she would be sleeping outdoors once more. Leaning against the base of the tree she fell into a deep sleep.

Hiei arrived shortly after she fell asleep. He found the girl in a tree and scooped her up careful to not wake her. Journeying back to Kurama's, he laid her down on a bed in the guest's bedroom and locked the door. He settled outside and kept watch.

* * *

When Ember opened her eyes she found she was inside a building. 

_How did I get here? She thought._

She sat up and found she was on a bed. Standing up she walked to the door and twisted the knob. It stopped short and she knew it was locked. She growled after finding out the lock was the outside of the door. Little did she know that eyes glowed a bright blue as she grew angry. Roko was right. They did hate her, which was why they locked her in there! Ember felt the energy surge through her veins and tried opening the door once more.

Give up you pathetic girl, you won't get out a voice said in her head.

She started pounding on the door and footsteps were heard in the hallway. The door opened and she was face to face with Suichi. "Please don't do this Ember, you can't resolve any of this is violence," he pleaded.

She let herself make an energy ball and spoke. "Move or I will sick my friend on you Suichi, or should I say Kurama."

Suichi's eyes went wide but he moved. She ran out the door and out of the house into the forest. She ran for what seemed like miles and was encountered by that boy named Hiei. "Move or I will attack," she commanded.

He sneered. "I'd like to see you try."

She summoned the energy ball still not certain of what it would do and tossed it. Amazingly it floated in the air and it sped towards Hiei. He was gone in a flash and so was the blue energy ball. A sound of scrapping tree bark was heard and he lost his footing. The blue ball hit him square in the back and exploded. After the smoke cleared he got up breathing very heavily. He had a look of revenge in his eyes and sped forward before she could blink. She was punched in the chin and was sent flying and then she was sent towards the ground. A huge thump and she had been hit into the ground. Pushing herself up Ember surprisingly felt little pain. It was like she had just tripped. She stood up and raised an eyebrow at him. He groaned.

Ember smirked and made another ball of blue fire. Then she was surrounded by Kurama, Yuske, and Kuabara. "Don't do it," Kurama said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Step back and let me finish her off bakas," Hiei snarled.

"Bring it on," she challenged eyes flashing in amusement.

"Ember, it doesn't have to be this way," Kurama stated.

"I don't have a choice, you must be destroyed, all demons must be destroyed," Ember said in a trance like voice.

Without warning she sent out a giant blast of energy from her palms. It hit Kuabara and Yuske was taken by surprise dodging it nevertheless. Ember stood content as the blast turned and trailed him. A thorny vine then was wrapped around her and she gasped struggling. The thorns pierced her arms drawing more blood than she could handle. She fell to her knees. The blast hit Yuske and he emerged after the smoke cleared clearly damaged. He limped and held his arm. The pain was finally too much and caused Ember to fall to the ground, falling unconscious.

* * *

First of all, thank you for the reviews! Second I have to say I am leaving over christmas break so I wont get to update because my stuff is on my computer. So please don't hurt me for not updating!

Have a Merry Christmas!

Your Fellow author,

IloveJesus7390


End file.
